


In My Dreams

by kimjoongie



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjoongie/pseuds/kimjoongie
Summary: You had started filming your first movie and you were about to get to know the man you will film it with. You came to Seoul to finally start your career as an actress and were excited to get to know the person it will start with. What you weren’t expecting that it was the man you had seen in your dreams multiple times.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Reader





	In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language ♡

You couldn’t believe it, the stranger was the person of your dreams. The man you would work with was the man you had met more than once in your dreams. He was now standing right in front of you, looking at you. And you were looking at him as you realised more and more how realistic the dreams had been. You already knew that he was a handsome man everytime you woke up from a dream. He was as handsome in reality as he was in the dreams. His brown eyes were reflecting the sun and radiating happiness as much as his contagious smile. You really couldn’t believe that the person really existed but mostly you couldn’t believe that you never crossed paths before. Choi Minho, as the director had introduced him, a known man in South Korea. People called him a legend and the person who started to make K-pop what it was today. But even though his band was one of the most known bands in South Korea, or that his k-dramas had always been a success, you had never met nor seen him. Not on any poster, nor advertisements. It was as if fate had planned you to meet under different circumstances. Just like now, unexpectedly on the set of the new K-drama “Suddenly Love.”

But maybe that was what the dreams tried to tell you. You remember that the dreams had started when you started to plan your movement to Seoul. As if someone was trying to tell you it was a good idea to do so. Even the dreams make more sense now than they had when you dreamt them.

You remember the first dream was that you were on the plane to an unknown destination, and he was sitting next to you. While you were watching a series on the computer you had fallen asleep and as a typical love story went, your head fell onto his shoulder and he let you sleep there. Before you could take a closer look at the man, he was already leaving the plane, but looking at you with a small smile and wink. A small glimpse of how he looked was given to you. As you woke up from that dream you remembered that your heart was beating faster, and you had the familiar feeling in your stomach and chest. You wanted to burst of happiness.

With every step closer to your arrival in Seoul the dreams become more related to it. In your dreams, you had seen him in a sushi bar, at the airport, at the subway station and even in front of an arena of a musician you couldn’t recall, but you remembered Minho saying that it was a band member of his band that was on a break because of military service. Thinking back it was probably Minho’s band that was on the hold and the dream was trying to tell you that the man you were looking for was a musician. But you never made the connection.

Not even in the last dream you had that occurred last night. You were on a set, but you weren’t the actress merely in the audience looking up to the man that appeared in every single dream with a different name, with different surroundings. He was filming a series and you were one of the lucky people who was watching the filming progress. You couldn’t remember why and how but you were there. And still, your brain had not made the connection. Only now as he stood in front of you you had made the connections.

Minho bowed lightly smiling at you. “Hi, I am Minho your co-worker. Nice to meet you! I heard this is the first time for you?”

“Hi, I am (Y/N), and yes, it is my first k-drama. I have a few experiences for small advertisements, but not for k-dramas,” you responded smiling back.

“It is not much different, except you have more text to learn.” he chuckled.

You laughed. “Well, I will manage. I am sure everyone will be patient with me.” you looked around.

“Oh yeah, even though I have a lot of experiences I cannot stop my brain from malfunctioning during scenes. Or I can’t stop myself laughing in serious scenes, I just sometimes have that,” he explained, chuckling.

“That sounds like it will be fun working with you,” you admitted, laughing quietly.

“Oh, up to this day no one had ever said something else.” Minho laughed. “Let’s explore the set and get used to the surroundings,” he suggested. “And getting to know each other a bit better.”

“Well, maybe I am the first to say something else.” you joked, earning a stern face with a hint of a laugh in the corner of his mouth.

“I hope not. I have a reputation to keep.” Minho smiled and walked with you over the set to get to know the surroundings where you would spend the next few months together.

And working together with Minho was indeed joy and a lot of laughing. Whenever you messed up a line it wasn’t scolding that followed but laughing from Minho even though he had messed up lines as well. It was carefree to work with such an experienced actor as Minho. But you were not only laughing on set but also backstage or during breaks. It was as if you had known each other for so long. Well, you had known him for a long time even though it was just in dreams, but everything that the dreams had shown was right so far. Not a single thing wasn’t right. You could not forget the dreams, because every single moment you spend together was reminding you of them. But most of all the question if he had experienced the same was nagging you. Had you appeared in his dreams as well or were you just a random person he connected with. Was he just an extroverted person who loved connecting with people or was it you who made him connect this fast? You had no idea if you’d ever get an answer to this question. It had been months since you started filming together and not once had he given away information that would give you to the question that was never leaving you alone.

But then close to the end of the filming he was giving you the answer without him wanting it. As he had fallen asleep in the dressing room before the last scene he was speaking in his sleep. And he wasn’t speaking random things he was saying your name. It was definitely you because one time he had said your full name. You weren’t sure if it was his first dream but you knew that you appeared in his dreams. You were curious what kind of dream it was therefore you were putting your phone quietly to the side and leaning a bit forward studying his face while he laid on the couch whispering your name from time to time. His hair wasn’t long enough to fall into his face yet, but he still looked peacefully, smiling whenever he said your name.

It was clear that it must have been a good dream otherwise he would not smile the way he did. As you kept staring at him you had not noticed that he had woken up and now stared at you.

“Do you like what you see?” he smirked.

You looked into his eyes and you didn’t laugh nor joked back, instead, you stroked his cheek gently. “I have the same you know,” you whispered.

“What?” Minho now turned serious as you were.

“The dreams.” you gave him a hint and stroked a bit of his hair out of his face.

“You, you had dreamt of me, as I dream of you?” he gently asked.

You only nodded because you had no idea if you could say more now that he had spoken the truth.

He sat up, taking your hand into his, stroking your cheek. “I was wondering that since we met for the first time. I had no idea if you had the same experiences with the dreams if you had felt the same, but it seems like you have.”

“Yes, I had the same experiences and yes I feel the same, Minho.” you smiled gazing into his brown eyes.

“I really want to kiss you right now,” he whispered. “For real,” he added, before leaning forward, stopping close to your face waiting for your permission.

You were not giving him any words instead you connected your lips with his lips cupping his face. He pulled you onto his lap and kissed you passionately. The kiss was better than you had ever imagined. His lips were so soft, the warmth of his hands on your cheeks gave you the comfort you never knew existed. It was better than any dream you had especially that this was real. You were able to smell his aftershave, you were able to hold him and feel him completely.

As you felt oxygen was necessary you slowly pulling away but leaning your forehead on his. “I am so glad we met like this,” you admitted, quietly.

“You have no idea how glad I am. And I tell you that this is just the beginning.” Minho leaned his head back and looked into your eyes. “I will never let you go.” he smiled.

“Good because I can be very clingy.” you chuckled.

“I can live with that,” Minho said before giving you another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests on my tumblr @kimjoongie ☆


End file.
